Anime slumber party!
by Tsubasa1Hiroge
Summary: Kagome, Tokine, and Winry all decide to have a slumber party! Animes used: Kekkaishi, Inuyasha, FMA
1. Chapter 1

Winry, Kagome, and Tokine all plopped down on Kagome's bed.

"URGHH! So... bored... need... something to do..." Tokine said melodramtically.

"Ditto." Winry said as she picked at her nails.

"Ohh! Ooh! I've got an idea!" Kagome said. "How about we have a sleepover!"

"Hm.. not bad, not bad... who're we gonna invite?" Winry said, still picking at her nails.

"Um... girls, check your contact lists." All of the girls pulled out their cellphones and began checking their contact lists.

"Hm. I could always invite Yuri..." Tokine said.

"May Chang is nice." Winry said.

"Well I have Sango, Rin, and UGH! how'd Kikyo's number got on here." Kagome quickly deleted Kikyo's number from her phone. "Now for the hard part. While you guys call your rentals, I'm gonna go talk to my mother." Kagome said as she got up and rushed downstairs. Her mother was pretty okay with letting Kagome do stuff, but that didn't make Kagome any less nervous. She gave herself a mental gulp, as she entered the kitchen.

"Urr, mom?" Kagome looked at her mom weird as she mixed some strange green stuff in a bowl.

"Oh, huh?" her mother said as she looked up from her bowl to Kagome.

"Me, Tokine, and Winry came up with the idea of having a slumber party, is that okay?" Behind her back, Kagome crossed her fingers.

"Hmm... on two conditions."

"What are those conditions?"

"1) don't get into too much trouble. 2) let your brother have a slumber party in his room."

"Hubba- wha? Isn;t he a litte too young?"

"Aw, don't be like that Kagome! You know he turned 15 last month." Kagome's mom had took urban speaking lessons, so she spoke kinda... off.

"B-b-b-b-but!"

"Hey, it's either that or no slumber party."

"Ok..." Kagome said as she slumped upstairs.

"Mutter, mutter..." Kagome could tell by their friends excited faces that their parents said yes.

"Oh. My. OOMFA! Slumber partay!" Winry yelled as she jumped up and down on Kagome's bed. "While you took foreva and a day to come back, we made a to-do list before the party.

1 Buy food, candy, soda, etc.

2 Come up with fun things to do.

3 Call everyone.

"Huh. Okay, I'll buy the stuff." Kagome said

"I'll come up with things to do." Winry said

"And I'll call everyone. Wait, why do I get the boring job!" Tokine said.

"Just do it!" Winry said, a little annoyed.

"I don't wanna!"

"Well, tough titty!"

"."

-==~~~Meanwhile~~==-

"You SWEAR Winry will be here?" Edward asked Souta.

"Of course, they'll be right across from my room!"

"Is Sango coming?" Miroku said.

"Miroku, I already told you, YES!" Souta yelled at Miroku.

"Hey, HEY Souta!" Yoshimori yelled at Souta.

"WHAT! I already know, Tokine is going to be here."

"I-I wasn't going to say that..."

"Sure, housewife." Sesshomaru said, trying to make a joke.

"Buuurrrnnn!" Edward instigated

"Says the guy who wears make up!" Yoshimori said

"Hey, don't forget you're talking to a Daiyoukai!"

"Don't forget you're talking to a Kekkaishi!"

"=P!

"XP"

"Guys, guys, just stop fighting." Alphonse jumped in.

"He started it.." Yoshimori siad while glaring at Sesshomaru.

"Hey Souta." Inuyasha said.

"What?"

"Do you think Kagome's pretty?"

"Ur, she's my sister..."

"Yeah..." Inuyasha ALWAYS thought about Kagome. "Are you SURE she's gonna be here, at your house, where the both of you live?"

"What do you think. -.-"

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Like always, when it comes to common sense, Inuyasha has none." Sesshomaru said with a slight chuckle.

"OH SHUDDUP!"

"RIGHT AFTER YOU, HANYOU MUTT!"

"Can any of you go 10 minutes without fighting?" Alphonse said, a little bit peeved.

"I know what to do..." Souta said while digging around in his dresser.

"What?"

"What?"

"My mom just bought me the new Left for Gone for playstation."

"NOOO WAYYY!" Edward and Alphonse said together.

"Yes way, but it's a four player so we have to take turns. I call first player!"

"Second player!" Edward yelled.

"Third!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Fourth!" Miroku scremed.

"Aww, I wanted to play :(" Alphonse and Inuyasha said in compleete unison.

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" Sout said as they turned on th game and did what boys do best. Play violent games.

-~End chapter 1~-


	2. Chapter 2

Author befor notes: I do not own Adele's Someone like you, nor do I make money from it.

*Hentai means pervert

Kagome, Sango, Rin, Winry, May, Tokine, and Yuri all crowded into Kagome's room (it was fairly large). They were all talking about who they like, or what they should do when they get older.

"I'm gonna marry a nice tall man one day." Winry said with a dreamy voice.

"So we might as well cross Edward off, huh?" Tokine said. the girls could almost hear Edwards screaming "I'M NOT SHORT!"

"He'll grow bigger someday, hopefully."

"Let's hope for your sake he is bigger. Nudge, nudge, wink, wink." Sango said. Winry elbowed her in the chest.

"Ugh, gross, Sango, gross!" The girls giggled and the continued the conversation. "So, Tokine... how do you feel about Yoshimori...?" Winry said. The whole rooms focus was on Tokine.

"Um, well. We were good childhood friends, and in highschool I had to sorta neglect him, which I feel guilty about. I guess he's kinda grown since then, and he's gotten cuter."

"OooOOh!" May Chang said as she giggled uncontrollably.

"Oh, shush up! We ALL know how you feel about Alphonse."

"Oh, shuddap! He's tall, and I love tall guys!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. May." Rin said, shaking her head from side to side.

"Hey, what about you and Sesshomaru? Have you ever felt his fluff?" Kagome asked.

"Yes- uh err, no." Rin said, stammering over her words.

"Yeah, right." Sango said. "Was it soft, did it feel gooooddd?"

"Yes, I mean WAIT! I don't know!"

"Ha! Too late! XP"

"Hey girls, it's time to play..." Kagome held a overly long dramtic pause "Truth or Dare."

"Dun dun dun!" Yuri said, adding effect. The seven girls gathered in a circle. They playen rock paper scissors to decide who went first. Tokine got lucky.

"Kagome, truth or dare?" Tokine asked Kagome

"Mm, dare." Kagome said, regretting her discision.

"I dare you to... knock knock ditch the boys across the hall." Tokine said as everyone giggled.

"Whah? Fine!" Kagome got up from her comfortable position on the bed and crept down the hall. she could hear the boys talking and playing who knows what.

"Omg, she's gonna actually do it." May said. Kagome put her hand inches from the door and knocked as loud as she could.

"Come on, quick!" The girls gathered back in the room as quickly as they got out.

"Hello?" they could hear one of them say. If laughter were a threatto the girl's health, they'd be in intensive care.

"Oh... my... laughter!" Rin was choking on her own thin air.

"What if they get us back?" Winry asked.

"Oh fucking well!" Sango said.

-x the boy's room x-

"They just knock-knock ditched us!" Yoshimori said.

"Well, what're we gonna do about it?" Edward responded.

"We retaliate."

"But that would mean we are more immature then them." Alphonse.

"And? We're men! We're supposed to be immature." Inuyasha basically yelled at them.

"Yeah, that should be a motivational quote." Souta said.

"But what should we do?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I've got an ide-"

"NO!" All of them yelled at Miroku.

"Aw, gimme a chance." Miroku said.

"Fine, say it."

"Souta, I remember you had that 50-foot long water hose, right?"

"Yeah..." Souta responded.

"We drag it up stairs and soak them with it! It's a good way of payback. Plus, we get to see a room full of wet women!"

"Like that idea." Inuyasha chimed in.

"I second it." Sesshomaru said, raising his hand. The rest of the room (except for Souta) liked the idea too.

"AWAY WE GO!"

-xdownstairsx-

"SHH! DON'T BE TOO LOUD!" Inuyasha yelled.

"SHHH!" Yoshimori whispered.

The boys began to drag the 50-foot water hose upstairs. Edward stayed behind to turn it on.

"When I give you the signal, turn the lever." Miroku whispered. Yoshimori slowly slippled past their room towards the girl's room.

"NOW!" Miroku yelled as Edward turned the lever, and Yoshimori kicked open the door.

"What the, FUCK!" Rin yelled as her and her friends got soaked by gallons of water.

"PAYBACK!" Yoshimori laughed as he soaked every single one of them. They cursing at him, calling him a jackass, and other things I don't feel comfortable saying.

"Retreat!" Edward pulled the hose back downstairs and into it's default position and ran upstairs. Everyone pushed Yoshimori out of the way, though he was closest to the door.

"Hey, wait for me!" Yoshimori yelled as the rest of his friends gathered in the room. The door shut as he ran up to it.

"Hey, open up!" He pounded on the door as hard as he could.

"Every man for himself," He heard Sesshomaru say.

"Bastards!" Yoshimori was about to say, but it came out of Tokine's mouth instead. Yoshimori slowly turned around to face the girls.

"Uh, urr... I'm sorry, Yoshimori isn't here at the moment. Please leave a message or call back never." He said, hoping he'd fooled them.

"Capture him!" Kagome yelled as the girls held him down and tied him up.

"My favorite nightmare. To be tied up by soaking wet women." Yoshimori said as they dragged him to the girl's room.

-x the girl's room x-

"You have the right to remain silent because anything you say can be held against you in the girl state court of law." Sango recited.

"Yoshimori, do you promise to say the truth, and only the truth, and nothing but the truth?" Sango continued as she placed his hand on a stack of Girl Teen Weekly magazines.

"Y-yes."

"I bet he's guilty!" Winry called from the stands! (The bed)

"I-I'm innocent! You've got the wrong guy! I swear. And this is not a jury of my peers." Yoshimori pleaded.

"Yoshimori Sumimura! You shall not speak until spoken to in my court!" Kagome yelled as she banged her hairbrush like gavel on a bunch of empty make-up containers. "You are being tried for partnering in physical abuse against female kind! If you cannot afford a lawer, one will be appointed to you. TOKINE! Go be Hentaimori's* lawer."

"Sure beans." Tokine said as she went to go stand beside Yoshimori. "Don't worry," Tokine whispered in Yoshimori's ear. "I got this."

"You're a goddess Tokine! Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu!" He said as he bowed his head over and over, looking like a bobble head.

"You and your comrades, Yoshimori, have both physically and mentally abused us females. And, you recked my room! It'll take weeks to dry, weeks! I herby call Rin Hakama to the stands." Kagome announced as Rin walked to the tiny wet chair next to Kagome.

"Rin, you were closest to the door, so you got wet first, correct?"

"Ye-yes. It was horrid! Water got inplaces where water shouldn't be!" Rin sobbed.

"Tsk, tsk tsk. Yoshimori, is it true that you were closest to our door at the time of the wetting?"

"Y-yeah, but-!"

"And is it true that you are in league with the people who divised this plan?"

"Sorta but-!"

"Your honor, my client is guilty." Tokine said, standing out of her seat.

"I have news backing her up, your honor!" May chang called.

"Speak."

"I captured this video on my phone at the time of the watering. If you look close enough, in the backround you can see Yoshimori laughing his ass off."

"Objection, your honor!" Yoshimori cried again

"Overuled. Let me see this evidence, May." May handed Kagome the phone and Kagome played the video. tokine shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

"See, right at this second you can see Yoshimori backing up and doubling over with laughter!" May said.

"I think I've seen enough. Is there anything else that the defendant can say?" Kagome asked.

"Erm... I'm not guilty?" Yoshimori said unsurly

"May the jury make the final ruling in the case. Winry, Rin, May, Sango, and Yuri gathered together and whispered among themselves.

"We the jury find Yoshimori Sumimura, guilty of all charges." Sango announced.

"The final punishment shall be: Public embarassment."

"What? What does that mean?"

"Winry here, the one worst with make-up, will give you a make over and you'll have to stand outside naked and sing Adele's Someone like you.

"NOOOOO!"

-x outside x-

"Okay, tokine, rip off his clothes." Sango said.

"Gladly!" Tokine stripped Yoshimori right down to the skin. He was crying (ROFL!).

"AHEM!" Kagome said on a megaphone. "ATTENTION, EVERYONE, ATTENTION! YOSHIMORI SUMIMURA WILL NOW DO A SONG FOR ALL OF YOU!" Yoshimori could his friends looking through souta's window.

"Roflshirotwad!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sing it!" Kagome said.

"I-I-I don't wanna!"

"Winry, get the whip!" Winry handed Kagome a midevil lookin' whip.

"Now, will you sing?"

"Meep! Fine, you evil bitches!" Yoshimori began to sing and Kagome pulled out a camcorder and recorded the whole thing.

"YEAH! Sing it faggot!" A nearby middle school jocks were recording the whole thing too.

"Why are so many people out in the middle of the night?" Yoshimori asked when he finished.

"Okay, now to return the package!" Sango yelled. Rin, May, and Yuri tied up Yoshimori and dragged him by the ears back in the house, up the stairs, to the guys room.

"Here, take this1" Yuri shouted as she busted open the door and threw a naked Yoshimori on them.

-x the boy's room x-

"SICK!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Get some clothes!" Edward yelled, sheilding his eyes.

"Shuddap! We both have the same bodyparts!"

"Lmao, did they rape you or something?" Miroku and Souta asked as Yoshimori got dressed.

"No, but they tortured me. You saw the whole thing!"

"Ha, ha! Fucks to be you!"

"Oh shut the hell up! Yoshimori said as he sat down on Souta's bed.

"Hey, no faggots on my bed! Floor. Now."

"I ain't no fag!"

"Well, you were naked in the middle of the street, singing someone like you..." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh, quiet you oversized dog." Yoshimori said as Inuyasha snorted in the backround.


End file.
